hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Big Baby Turtles Part I
Big Baby Turtles Part I is episode ten of season two of Hero: 108, and episode sixty-two overall. It is the first in a two part episode, alongside Big Baby Turtles Part II. Synopis First Squad fail to retrieve the Owl amulet from the Zebra Brothers after their turtles get tired. First Squad decide to give the Turtles a vacation, but they run away from Big Green, while the owls proceed to rampage in anger over their lost amulet. Trivia *First appearance of the Armadillos. *This is the second time Kowloon has tried to take a place in First Squad, after The Rise of Lin Chung. *This is the first time the turtles have abandoned Big Green. *The dialogue between Mighty Ray, Kowloon, and Apetrully when Kowloon took Mighty Ray's place rhymes. *Although only First Squad's turtles are seen to leave, and despite several occasions on which numerous auxiliary turtles have appeared, the loss of a few turtles is treated like the loss of all of them. Quotes *"Guess again, Turtle Boy!"~ Kowloon *"You're just too Green for this mission!"~ Kowloon *"I guess being a turtle isn't all bad"~ Mighty Ray *(After he has picked Mighty Ray up out of the way of the owls shooting pellets) "I think the owls beat you to it!"~ Lin Chung Errors Big Baby Turtles 020.png|Sonia's tongue does not line up with her mouth Big Baby Turtles 242.png|Two ApeTrullys and four rotors Big Baby Turtles 294.png|The Zebras overlap incorrectly Big Baby Turtles 295.png|The Zebras overlap incorrectly *In one scene, Sonia's tongue does not line up with her mouth. *Mighty Ray's eyelids briefly turn yellow like his eyes. *The way the turtles are lined up changes orders when the camera shifts. *In one scene, an owl flies from behind another and appears in front of it, appearing to fly through it. *ApeTrully's helicopter gains two extra rotors in one scene. *As the helicopter begins to crash, to ApeTrullys are visible in its cockpit. *When HighRoller demonstrates the Owl Amulet to Twin Masters, it shifts from red to blue repeatedly, something it had not done in any other scene. *When the zebras appear from a side view, the zebras are overlapping incorrectly. *When HighRoller meets the turtles, the edge of a shell that does not belong to any of the four others is visible moving behind the lead turtle, indicating a sixth turtle. Notes *The Owl Amulet is used to mutate the turtles, and Twin Masters even enhances it with Chaotic Power. However, Twin Masters in later episodes mutates and corrupts many creatures to his will, making it unclear why he needed to do this. *The animals that auditioned to substitute the turtles were Elephant King, Pig King and Porcupine King. Gallery Big Baby Turtles 001.png Big Baby Turtles 002.png Big Baby Turtles 003.png Big Baby Turtles 004.png Big Baby Turtles 005.png Big Baby Turtles 006.png Big Baby Turtles 007.png Big Baby Turtles 008.png Big Baby Turtles 009.png Big Baby Turtles 010.png Big Baby Turtles 011.png Big Baby Turtles 012.png Big Baby Turtles 013.png Big Baby Turtles 014.png Big Baby Turtles 015.png Big Baby Turtles 016.png Big Baby Turtles 017.png Big Baby Turtles 018.png Big Baby Turtles 019.png Big Baby Turtles 020.png Big Baby Turtles 021.png Big Baby Turtles 022.png Big Baby Turtles 023.png Big Baby Turtles 024.png Big Baby Turtles 025.png Big Baby Turtles 026.png Big Baby Turtles 027.png Big Baby Turtles 028.png Big Baby Turtles 029.png Big Baby Turtles 030.png Big Baby Turtles 031.png Big Baby Turtles 032.png Big Baby Turtles 033.png Big Baby Turtles 034.png Big Baby Turtles 035.png Big Baby Turtles 036.png Big Baby Turtles 037.png Big Baby Turtles 038.png Big Baby Turtles 039.png Big Baby Turtles 040.png Big Baby Turtles 041.png Big Baby Turtles 042.png Big Baby Turtles 043.png Big Baby Turtles 044.png Big Baby Turtles 045.png Big Baby Turtles 046.png Big Baby Turtles 047.png Big Baby Turtles 048.png Big Baby Turtles 049.png Big Baby Turtles 050.png Big Baby Turtles 051.png Big Baby Turtles 052.png Big Baby Turtles 053.png Big Baby Turtles 054.png Big Baby Turtles 055.png Big Baby Turtles 056.png Big Baby Turtles 057.png Big Baby Turtles 058.png Big Baby Turtles 059.png Big Baby Turtles 060.png Big Baby Turtles 061.png Big Baby Turtles 062.png Big Baby Turtles 063.png Big Baby Turtles 064.png Big Baby Turtles 065.png Big Baby Turtles 066.png Big Baby Turtles 067.png Big Baby Turtles 068.png Big Baby Turtles 069.png Big Baby Turtles 070.png Big Baby Turtles 071.png Big Baby Turtles 072.png Big Baby Turtles 073.png Big Baby Turtles 074.png Big Baby Turtles 075.png Big Baby Turtles 076.png Big Baby Turtles 077.png Big Baby Turtles 078.png Big Baby Turtles 079.png Big Baby Turtles 080.png Big Baby Turtles 081.png Big Baby Turtles 082.png Big Baby Turtles 083.png Big Baby Turtles 084.png Big Baby Turtles 085.png Big Baby Turtles 086.png Big Baby Turtles 087.png Big Baby Turtles 088.png Big Baby Turtles 089.png Big Baby Turtles 090.png Big Baby Turtles 091.png Big Baby Turtles 092.png Big Baby Turtles 093.png Big Baby Turtles 094.png Big Baby Turtles 095.png Big Baby Turtles 096.png Big Baby Turtles 097.png Big Baby Turtles 098.png Big Baby Turtles 099.png Big Baby Turtles 100.png Big Baby Turtles 101.png Big Baby Turtles 102.png Big Baby Turtles 103.png Big Baby Turtles 104.png Big Baby Turtles 105.png Big Baby Turtles 106.png Big Baby Turtles 107.png Big Baby Turtles 108.png Big Baby Turtles 109.png Big Baby Turtles 110.png Big Baby Turtles 111.png Big Baby Turtles 112.png Big Baby Turtles 113.png Big Baby Turtles 114.png Big Baby Turtles 115.png Big Baby Turtles 116.png Big Baby Turtles 117.png Big Baby Turtles 118.png Big Baby Turtles 119.png Big Baby Turtles 120.png Big Baby Turtles 121.png Big Baby Turtles 122.png Big Baby Turtles 123.png Big Baby Turtles 124.png Big Baby Turtles 125.png Big Baby Turtles 126.png Big Baby Turtles 127.png Big Baby Turtles 128.png Big Baby Turtles 129.png Big Baby Turtles 130.png Big Baby Turtles 131.png Big Baby Turtles 132.png Big Baby Turtles 133.png Big Baby Turtles 134.png Big Baby Turtles 135.png Big Baby Turtles 136.png Big Baby Turtles 137.png Big Baby Turtles 138.png Big Baby Turtles 139.png Big Baby Turtles 140.png Big Baby Turtles 141.png Big Baby Turtles 142.png Big Baby Turtles 143.png Big Baby Turtles 144.png Big Baby Turtles 145.png Big Baby Turtles 146.png Big Baby Turtles 147.png Big Baby Turtles 148.png Big Baby Turtles 149.png Big Baby Turtles 150.png Big Baby Turtles 151.png Big Baby Turtles 152.png Big Baby Turtles 153.png Big Baby Turtles 155.png Big Baby Turtles 156.png Big Baby Turtles 157.png Big Baby Turtles 158.png Big Baby Turtles 159.png Big Baby Turtles 160.png Big Baby Turtles 161.png Big Baby Turtles 162.png Big Baby Turtles 163.png Big Baby Turtles 164.png Big Baby Turtles 165.png Big Baby Turtles 166.png Big Baby Turtles 167.png Big Baby Turtles 168.png Big Baby Turtles 169.png Big Baby Turtles 170.png Big Baby Turtles 171.png Big Baby Turtles 172.png Big Baby Turtles 173.png Big Baby Turtles 174.png Big Baby Turtles 175.png Big Baby Turtles 176.png Big Baby Turtles 177.png Big Baby Turtles 178.png Big Baby Turtles 179.png Big Baby Turtles 180.png Big Baby Turtles 181.png Big Baby Turtles 182.png Big Baby Turtles 183.png Big Baby Turtles 184.png Big Baby Turtles 185.png Big Baby Turtles 186.png Big Baby Turtles 187.png Big Baby Turtles 188.png Big Baby Turtles 189.png Big Baby Turtles 190.png Big Baby Turtles 191.png Big Baby Turtles 193.png Big Baby Turtles 194.png Big Baby Turtles 195.png Big Baby Turtles 196.png Big Baby Turtles 197.png Big Baby Turtles 198.png Big Baby Turtles 199.png Big Baby Turtles 200.png Big Baby Turtles 201.png Owls 2.png Owls 3.png Owls 4.png Owls 5.png Owls 6.png Owls 7.png Owls 8.png Owls 9.png Big Baby Turtles 208.png Owls 10.png Owls 11.png Owls 12.png Owls 13.png Big Baby Turtles 212.png Big Baby Turtles 213.png Big Baby Turtles 214.png Big Baby Turtles 215.png Big Baby Turtles 216.png Big Baby Turtles 217.png Owl King 2.png Owl King 3.png Owl King 4.png Owl King 5.png Owl King 6.png Owl King 7.png Big Baby Turtles 220.png Big Baby Turtles 221.png Big Baby Turtles 222.png Owls 14.png Owls 15.png Owls 16.png Owls 17.png Owls 18.png Owls 19.png Big Baby Turtles 227.png Owls 20.png Owls 21.png Owls 22.png Owls 23.png Owls 24.png Owls 25.png Owls 26.png Owls 27.png Big Baby Turtles 231.png Owls 28.png Owls 29.png Big Baby Turtles 233.png Big Baby Turtles 234.png Owls 30.png Owls 31.png Owls 32.png Owls 33.png Big Baby Turtles 237.png Big Baby Turtles 238.png Big Baby Turtles 239.png Owls 34.png Big Baby Turtles 241.png Big Baby Turtles 242.png Owls 35.png Big Baby Turtles 245.png Big Baby Turtles 246.png Owls 36.png Owls 37.png Big Baby Turtles 248.png Owls 38.png Owls 39.png Owls.png Owls 40.png Owls 41.png Owls 42.png Owls 43.png Owls 44.png Owls 45.png Owls 46.png Big Baby Turtles 256.png Owl King 8.png Owl King 9.png Owl King 10.png Owl King 11.png Owl King 12.png Owls 47.png Owls 48.png Owls 49.png Owls 50.png Owls 51.png Owls 52.png Owl King 13.png Owl King 14.png Owls 53.png Owls 54.png Big Baby Turtles 271.png Big Baby Turtles 272.png Big Baby Turtles 273.png Big Baby Turtles 274.png Big Baby Turtles 275.png Owls 55.png Owl King.png Big Baby Turtles 278.png Big Baby Turtles 279.png Big Baby Turtles 280.png Big Baby Turtles 281.png Big Baby Turtles 282.png Big Baby Turtles 283.png Big Baby Turtles 284.png Big Baby Turtles 285.png Big Baby Turtles 286.png Big Baby Turtles 287.png Big Baby Turtles 288.png Big Baby Turtles 289.png Big Baby Turtles 290.png Big Baby Turtles 291.png Big Baby Turtles 292.png Big Baby Turtles 293.png Big Baby Turtles 294.png Big Baby Turtles 295.png Big Baby Turtles 296.png Big Baby Turtles 297.png Big Baby Turtles 298.png Big Baby Turtles 299.png Big Baby Turtles 300.png Big Baby Turtles 301.png Big Baby Turtles 302.png Big Baby Turtles 303.png Big Baby Turtles 304.png Big Baby Turtles 305.png Owls 56.png Owls 57.png Owls 58.png Owls 59.png Big Baby Turtles 308.png Owls 60.png Big Baby Turtles 309.png Owls 61.png Owls 62.png Owls 63.png Big Baby Turtles 313.png Big Baby Turtles 314.png Owls 64.png Big Baby Turtles 318.png Owl King 15.png Owl King 16.png Owl King 17.png Owl King 18.png Owl King 19.png Owls 65.png Big Baby Turtles 323.png Big Baby Turtles 325.png Big Baby Turtles 327.png Big Baby Turtles 328.png Big Baby Turtles 329.png Big Baby Turtles 330.png Big Baby Turtles 331.png Big Baby Turtles 332.png Big Baby Turtles 333.png Big Baby Turtles 334.png Big Baby Turtles 335.png Big Baby Turtles 336.png Big Baby Turtles 337.png Big Baby Turtles 338.png Big Baby Turtles 339.png Big Baby Turtles 340.png Big Baby Turtles 341.png Big Baby Turtles 342.png Big Baby Turtles 343.png Big Baby Turtles 344.png Big Baby Turtles 345.png Big Baby Turtles 346.png Big Baby Turtles 347.png Big Baby Turtles 348.png Big Baby Turtles 349.png Big Baby Turtles 350.png Big Baby Turtles 351.png Big Baby Turtles 352.png Big Baby Turtles 353.png Big Baby Turtles 354.png Big Baby Turtles 355.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2